


Untitled

by Thehairshirt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehairshirt/pseuds/Thehairshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ASOIAF Kink Meme.</p><p>Prompt: Ned leaves on a hunting trip, Robb takes over some of his father's duties and when Jon acts out of turn Robb puts him over his knee to spank him but he feels Jon'as hard cock rubbing against his leg half way through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

“You’ll be Lord of Winterfell one day yourself, consider this practice.” Ned said, placing a heavy hand on his eldest son’s shoulder. Robb nodded to his father, knowing that it was to be his duty to learn to protect the people of Winterfell. Robb had watched his father as he grew up and learned how to rule, and yet remain noble and honourable. He watched as his stern-faced father mounted his horse, and departed with his hunting party, and the hounds began to yelp and howl in the excitement of the hunt. Ned would be gone for mere days, but Robb took his task to keep order very seriously. He returned to the castle at once.  
Ned’s absence meant that peace did not reign in the castle walls for very long, and the sounds of shouting echoed through the halls. Robb sighed, knowing very well who it was likely to be, and calmly proceeded down the hall to find the source of the racket, his cape billowing behind him.  
Of course.  
Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy.  
Jon had Theon held by his shirt, eyes ablaze, and Theon was smirking in a way that Robb knew was just egging him on.  
“That’s enough now.” Robb said, attempting to imitate the sternness of his father, arms crossed.  
Jon let the man go with a shove and pushed past Robb, cheeks flushed and lips pouting like a child as he stormed down the hall. Theon snorted and stepped back, looking at Robb, and it was at that moment that Robb could see a dark purple-red mark beginning to show under Theon’s eye.  
“You called him a bastard didn’t you?” Robb asked.  
“I did. But he is.” Theon said, laughing to himself. “Doesn’t warrant a black eye though, does it?”  
Robb rolled his eyes. “Consider that your punishment from me for being a moron and for aggravating him.”  
Theon shrugged and Robb wordlessly slipped away down the hall after Jon.   
He knocked on Jon’s partially open door and peered inside at Jon, lying with his head resting on Ghost’s flank, his dark hair and features striking against the pure white. Robb closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed and stood over Jon, whose eyes stared blankly past Robb as though he were not there after all.   
“Jon, I know you and Theon feud, but can you two go a few days without bickering? You don’t have to like Theon but no more punching one another.”  
“He spoke ill of our father, the very man who took him in and treated him with kindness and hospitability despite his house. Said Eddard Stark was a fool for not drowning me as an infant.”  
“You still hit him though. I’m considering the black eye he will have in the evening his punishment, but as far as you’re concerned I am Lord of Winterfell right now. And as Lord, I must carry out the punishments I set, myself.”  
Jon sat up, looking into his brother’s eyes and Robb stood sternly gazing back at him, unflinchingly.   
“Fine. What is my punishment, my Lord?”  
Robb scratched at his own stubble, staring at Jon, wondering what punishment would suffice. He laughed to himself as he devised the perfect way to reprimand Jon. He sat down on the bed and slapped his knee.  
“Lie down.” Robb said.  
Jon smiled awkwardly, hoping his brother was joking, but he ascertained from his stone-faced expression that he was not joking. He had once been spanked as a child for accidentally hurting another boy, but as an adult it seemed like an absurd way to be punished.   
Jon awkwardly crawled onto Robb’s lap, disturbing Ghost, who reluctantly padded softly over near the fire and settled down.   
Robb raised his hand above his head, and brought it down on Jon’s behind with an incredibly satisfying smack. Jon’s whole body flinched, and Robb grinned at his devious punishment. He spanked him again, harder now; pausing for effect, knowing half of the pain of it was not knowing when it was going to happen next.   
Jon suddenly felt his heart begin to race, as he felt an all-too-familiar twitch and throb. He clenched his teeth and desperately willed for it to cease, lest Robb noticed. Each time, Robb’s hand was brought down upon him harder, and with each smack he grew harder himself. He whimpered in a mix of pain and embarrassment, as Robb smacked him as hard as he could.   
Robb suddenly stopped. His heart pounding, feeling Jon’s now hard cock on his thigh, he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He realized his hand, held inches above Jon’s behind was trembling slightly. He brought his hand down again, this time leaving it. He could feel the warmth of Jon’s skin through his clothing, and he firmly squeezed, hardly believing his own actions.   
“You are enjoying your punishment a little too much Jon.” Rob said, his voice quivering slightly.  
Jon’s face burned pink with embarrassment. “I think you are too.”  
Robb’s cheeks blushed scarlet as Jon’s hand awkwardly reached and felt that he too was hard. Jon flashed a cheeky grin at him, and he grabbed Jon by his thick, dark curls and pulled him up off of his lap.   
“On your hands and knees. If you liked that part of your punishment you’ll love this next part.”   
Jon complied, biting his lip to hide his secret smile, as Robb roughly pulled his trousers and underclothes, and delivered another hard smack onto bare skin. Robb quickly pulled his own clothing down, and spat in his hand, moaning softly to himself as he worked his wet hand over his cock that was throbbing with desire. He realized he needn’t do that himself, and told Jon in a commanding voice to turn around and suck him, while delivering another smack. Jon obliged, softly kissing and licking, then taking him deep into his mouth to suck. As Jon pulled back, Robb slapped his face, then fiercely grasped his head between his hands and savagely kissed Jon’s pouty lips. Jon tried to kiss back, but Robb pushed him away.  
“Turn around again.” Robb said, with a touch of glee in his voice. He was enjoying this more than he thought, smacking Jon’s now pink cheeks again.  
He pushed inside Jon, hard. Jon cried out, resting his forearms on the bed with his hands gripping the furs, his body quivering. Robb thrust back and fourth slowly, his hands gripping Jon’s hips. Jon moaned each time Robb went deep, his voice indicating that he was riding the fine line of pain and pleasure. Robb spat in his hand yet again, and rubbed Jon’s cock. It felt good in his hand, thick and throbbing with desire, and stroked it with his hand in a loose fist. Robb increased the speed of his thrusts, occasionally spanking Jon again, grunting with pleasure.  
Robb suddenly lost control of himself, placing both hands on Jon’s hips again, he thrust as hard and fast as he physically could before moaning uncontrollably in pleasure as he felt release. The two stayed still for a moment, both panting heavily. Robb placed a hand on Jon’s back, which he could feel was so drenched in sweat he could feel it between the fabric of his shirt.  
As he withdrew from Jon he felt his warm seed flowing out.   
“I think you’ve been punished enough.” Robb said, struggling to regain his breath.  
Jon continued to pant, as Robb gently encouraged him to lie down on his back. To Jon’s surprise, he felt Robb’s lips against the tip of his member, and a smooth tongue flickering back and fourth. He moaned and grasped a handful of auburn locks, his eyes fixated on Robb’s warm and beautiful lips as they worked. Robb began to lick and suck with an intensity that quickly satisfied Jon, and Robb swallowed, unflinchingly gazing into Jon’s eyes.   
He slowly released Jon from between his lips, wiped them on his sleeve and got up, pulling up his trousers and re-fastening them. He laughed at Jon, still lying on the furs, completely dressed other than his pants pulled down to his knees.   
“I think you might need to come up with a new method of punishment for when you are truly Lord of Winterfell.” Jon said in a husky voice.  
“Oh? Why is that?”   
“Well if this is how you are to punish me fighting Theon I think he’s in for a proper beating.”


End file.
